


This Sex is on fire

by ArthursKnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Percy, M/M, Top!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo opened the door to Poseidon's cabin and slammed it closed with a kick as he kissed Percy. He pushed him back against the wall and took off their t-shirts. Sucking at Percy's neck, Leo received a muffled cry from Percy and grabbed Percy's hair. "I hope they hear us and understand you're mine." He licked his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sex is on fire

**Author's Note:**

> so uh... I tried? I am writing so many fics, and this is the first I actually finished. As you see it's Leo/Percy
> 
> I reallly.. thought I could do better, and I don't know if I portrayed them well. I'll leave it to you guys?
> 
> this work was betaed by Xmen-jubilee on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT MAKE MONEY OUT OF THIS WORK. ALL RIGHTS TO THE RESPETIVE OWNERS.

Leo opened the door to Poseidon's cabin and slammed it closed with a kick as he kissed Percy. He pushed him back against the wall and took off their t-shirts. Sucking at Percy's neck, Leo received a muffled cry from Percy and grabbed Percy's hair. "I hope they hear us and understand you're mine." He licked his teeth.

"I think we've enstablished that in front of them... Couple of times" Percy's eyebrows shot up.

Candles lit themselves all around the room, casting grey and black shadows on the walls. The quite splashing of the water in the fountain next to Percy's bed and the sound of their kissing filled the room.

Percy took a long breath and bit his bottom lip as Leo threw him back first on the bed. He inhaled and exhaled slowly to steady his breath. _I can do it._ Percy swallowed and closed his legs to hide himself from the other demigod. Running his hand through Leo's raven hair, he looked into his partner's brown eyes. They took a reddish light as the son of Hephaestus parted Percy's legs and crawled between them.

Percy's heart skipped a beat. He rose his eyebrow. "What you want to do, uh? Stare at me for eternity?"

The candles around the bed enlighted Leo's naked skin and the pearls of sweat on it. Percy's eyes followed a drop of sweat falling from Leo's right shoulder along his side.

"It wouldn't be that bad..." the demigod smirked and put his hands on each side of Percy's head, narrowing his eyes and looking at Percy through his eyelashes. Light smoke came from the blanket under his fingers.

Percy could feel warmth spreading on his ears and the sides of his head.

The water overflew into the fountain, so that it fell like a waterfall on the ground of the cabin.

Leo leaned on Percy and kissed his neck. "I would enjoy that" Leo's breath caressed Percy's exposed skin. The flames seemed to liven.

"I'm not that handsome. You'd get bored" Percy rolled his eyes and hugged Leo's neck.

"Nahh" Leo smirked and shook his head. "But, Percy. I want us to be consentient on this. I love you." Steading himself, he ran his hands along Percy's hips, pressing his fingers against Percy's pelvis, making Percy's back arch.

"Fuck... I love you too" Percy sighed and dug his nails into Leo's shoulders. He grabbed Leo's cargo pants, unbuttoning them. "Let's unwrap my Christmas gift, shall we?" he pulled down the cloth, revealing Leo's erection. "No underwear, uh?" Percy could feel his stomach tighten. He swung his hips, moving so that he was on top of Leo.

Leo shrugged. "It makes me feel trapped. Now, I know of someone that would be extremely pleased if you stopped talking and started to suck me" He moved his lower belly to meet Percy's still dressed legs. "And take those off."

"And I know of someone who would be extremely pleased to do that" Percy grinned, biting his bottom lip. His eyes kept contact with Leo's as his fingers closed around his shaft and moved slowly up and down. His other hand moved to unzip his pants as he took Leo's penis in his mouth and wrapped his lips gently around the skin between the head and the shaft.

"Perce" Leo breathed sharply. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he grabbed Percy's hair and stroked his forehead.

Percy closed his hand on the zip into a fist. _Am I?_ He relaxed his shoulders, nodded slightly and licked Leo's skin tentatively, then took off his pants and moved his lips and hand in sync on Leo's dick.

Leo's fingertips pressed into Percy's skin. He bit his lips to keep quiet as he felt the light burns forming on his shoulder. "Keep going. Please, keep going" Leo's grip tightened on Percy's hair.

The flames around them shot up, creating vertical lines of fire that reached the ceiling. "Fuck!" Leo grunted and hauled Percy up, bringing them face to face, and Percy's belly pressing against the firebender's erection. He kissed him and grinned. "Take away that damn underwear, Jackson. We've got business to do."

Percy hummed and took them off, just to throw them on the other side of the room. He kissed Leo as the other demigod fought with the nightstand's drawer to get the lube and a condom.

Leo opened the box and took half of it on his hand, letting the rest go on the floor.

"Woah, isn't that too much?" Percy snorted.

"Not taking any risk with my favourite son of Poseidon" Leo showed him his tongue and stroked Percy's cheek. Their mouths met again when Leo entered Percy's hole with one of his fingers.

Percy hissed and gulped. "Well... Surely not as bad as fighting Gaea"

"Breath. Relax. You had worse" Leo hugged Percy with his free arm and put a second finger into him, moving his fingers like scissors.

Percy's back arched as he grunted and grabbed the blankets. "I may have, but it hurts anyway"

"I know" Leo entered a third finger, moving all three against Percy's prostate and pressing gently. He grimaced.

Percy's chocked scream surprised him. "Do it again, Valdez. Now."

"Damn, you become bossy now, uh?" Leo smirked. "Happy to pleadge"

"Always am, Leo" Percy hit Leo with his knee. "Now, would you mind?" he lowered his ass to get Leo's fingers in deeper. A sigh escaped him. "We haven't got all day"

"Who says that?"

"I say that! Get your dick into me, now!"

"Okay! For Poseidon's sake, you are bossy!" Leo opened the container and rolled the condom on his dick, making sure to apply plenty of lube.

"Don't put my father into this, Valdez!" Percy nipped Leo's skin and growled to imitate Mrs. O'Leary's growl.

"Oh, the fear!" Leo thrust into Percy, leaving him to gasp in surprise and roll down the bed, bringing Leo and the blankets with him as they rolled right under the fountain. The mattress caught fire, flames reaching them, caressing their skin but hurting either.

Percy observed as Leo's eye colour changed into the one of liquid lava and then of cool lava, just to darken like pitch and go back to their usual hazel colour.

Leo's fingers pressed into Percy's skin, against his hips as he moved into him, a steady movement that brought him to hit the same spot over and over.

Percy shivered, causing goosebumps. Where Leo's fingers were he felt a stinging burning sensation. His fingers ran through Leo's dark curls. "Holy Hephaestus, Valdez!" he laughed. "Control yourself!"

Fire spun all around them like a dome.

Percy felt a sort of knot in his belly and grabbed onto Leo. "Fuck" he came looking into his lover's eyes.

"Now it's you involving my father!" Leo hit the spot harder, making Percy scream in pleasure and arch his back. He hit the fountain with his head. "Ouch" he grunted and shook his head. He felt a vicious liquid fall down his thigh.

The flames retired themselves, disappearing into the burned ground.

Leo snickered and then laughed, bringing a smile to Percy's lips as his eyes got watery.

"Laughing at my misfortune, Valdez?"

"Yes" the son of Hephaestus smirked as pulled out of Percy. He sat up and hugged Percy, caressing his head. "Someone has to"

Percy lightly punched Leo on his arm. "Shut up" he smirked.

"Are you sure you still want to come to the restaurant with me, Perce?"

"Never been so sure about something in my life" he reassured Leo, kissing him.


End file.
